


the princess and the thief

by greywardenblue



Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales, look I just had to use the fact that they actually met in canon once, my first ever drabble that is ACTUALLY 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Dandelion is working on a new song. Not everyone is amused by the topic he chose.
Relationships: implied Gascon/Meve
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	the princess and the thief

"It is a classic story," the bard explained. "An outlaw falls for a princess, but they cannot be together due to their difference in class. There is a lot of yearning and suffering. Forbidden love with royalty sells really well, you know."

"Interesting," Meve said, remembering the songs about the White Wolf who was currently sitting a few steps away from them. It seemed Master Dandelion often took inspiration from his friends. "Wherever did you get that idea?"

Gascon coughed loudly, and Meve saw he was cleaning his dagger. Dandelion looked nervous. "Oh, you know. From my head, I suppose."


End file.
